


Ride.

by forelleastar



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern, afternoon rides, i can’t do tags, just colleen being a mom, lance comes in, mutual understanding, pidge repairs her motorcycle, subtle confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: On a quiet summer afternoon, Pidge repairs a motorcycle of her family as her mother allowed her to use if she ever fixes it. Lance happens to come by and the two go for a ride.





	Ride.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea, props to him! Taking a ride is so relaxing for these two to do it. Hope you enjoy!

”Katie! You better be careful young lady. I’ll let you have your fun if you can fix it.” Her mother told her, already pointing at a rushing Pidge, slightly jogging to the garage of the house.

Pidge was excited. “Of course mom, love you!” She yells back.

* * *

It have been at least two hours for Pidge to get the old motor-bike working. Thankfully it wasn’t rusty, just a few adjustments to the design and the engine replaced with a brand new one. 

Pidge was drenched in sweat, also by oil all over herself. She wasn’t bothered, she was never the type to be disgusted by these things. Even if she was a tech-wiz and probably a threatening hacker, she was also a good mechanic with certain knowledge. 

What made her want to do this anyway? 

“I can’t wait to ride this old ruff again.” She sighs, sipping on her water bottle. “I miss the sweet feeling of freedom!”

She reminisced all the memories taking the bike for a ride. Her brother driving it, in a fast speed, although their mother would always scold them if she happens to catch them on a road to death.

She laughs at those memories. Putting her now-empty water bottle down and finally wipes off some of the dirt or dust that was covering some parts of it in the process of repairing it.

”Hey Pidge.” She heard a familiar voice. She turns her head towards the figure standing in the pathway of the garage. 

It was Lance. Lance McClain, of all people, he swooped by as he saw his friend. Wearing navy blue long-sleeves, black pants and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

She smiles shyly, now conscious about her appearance. “Hey. What can I help you with?”

”Didn’t know you’d be running a joint or business like this.” Lance chuckles. “I think I could get my bicycle checked here some time.” 

She rolls her eyes at him. “Seriously, what are you doing here?” 

“Hm? Am I not welcome?” He grins, tapping on the motorcycle’s side mirrors. “I’m admiring the nice view of a beautiful masterpiece.” 

“Our— er, my bike?” She asks him, cocking an eyebrow. He smiles at her in response to her expression.

”Mm, she is a beauty.” Lance tells her. Pidge could only continue to finish cleaning her ride. Lance watches her. ‘Yeah. You are a beauty even if you look like that.’ He speaks to himself in his mind.

He observes her closely, taking in every detail of the girl that always captured his attention. He never thought he’d feel this way to his close friend, it had been a year since he figured that out. 

In the mind of a boy, he checks her face, focused on what she was doing that made him feel amazed, watching how she was so into her work, it wasn’t the first time he saw her like this, but that’s what he loves about her. He loved the fact she was intelligent and an honorable student at their school, how she’s clever to predict everything he could do or say.

In the mind of a man, he notices her appearance. Even at the state that she’s in at the moment, he could feel his throat dry at every curve she had on the waist-fit green shirt she was wearing and the simple black shorts that hugged her thighs tightly. The way her nest-like hair was messy, she had a bit of a natural blush plastered on her face as well.

He felt like he was lucky to visit the Holt’s at this particular time. Leaning back on a chair, he was smirking at her and she hasn’t seen it just yet.

”Lance. What are you thinking about?” Or did she? Like he described to himself, this girl was unpredictable. “I can feel you staring at me.” It was her turn to act all smug.

He chuckles again, this time a bit nervous. “Nothing much, well actually, aren’t you tired doing that?” 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. But I think I’ll be taking her for a ride later.” She finally throws away the rag she used. “Want to take her out?” 

Lance didn’t pay attention from his daydreaming and was surprised. “Take who?”

She snorts and laughs. “Take her, the motorcycle, for a ride?” 

“Oh um. Yeah! That sounds awesome.” Lance recovers but it was still an obvious act of embarrassment.

She continues to laugh, it made him annoyed but he couldn’t help it either way. He loved seeing and hearing her laugh anyways. 

“Alright. I’ll take a shower, you can come in if you want.” She opens the door and holds it, giving him the permission.

”Now hold on Pidgey, let me get that for you instead.” He runs towards her and holds the door, giving her the heads-up to go in first. “You’re tired, go and make yourself pretty. I’ll wait at your living room.” He tells her.

She was surprised to his polite gesture, giggling. “Pfft. What a gentleman McClain.” 

He smiles brightly at her compliment. Both of them went inside finally into the hallways of the ground floor.

Pidge calls out for her mother. “Mooom! Lance is here.” She eyes her mother at the kitchen. She was making early dinner. 

“Oh! Lance, welcome. Is this a sudden visit?” Colleen talks to him in the distance. 

Lance scratches his head. “It kind of is Mrs. Holt. Sorry if I didn’t tell you.” 

Colleen waves her hand in a disagreeing manner. “No! It’s fine, you’re practically like family anyways. You come here often, go ahead and have a seat.” She points to the couches with the TV already on a channel playing a movie. 

Colleen hears her daughter’s steps walking upstairs. “Where are you going young lady?” 

“I’m taking a shower! Me and Lance are going for a ride!” Pidge yells back. Colleen hears a door close abruptly, her daughter in a hurry. 

“You didn’t tell me you two were going for a ride now did you Lance?” Colleen catches the boy’s attention. He suddenly turns to her direction. 

“Oh! She was the one who talked me into it. If that’s alright ma’am.” Lance grins. 

Colleen laughs lightly. “I’m not mad, don’t worry dear. Just promise me you’ll drive safe, and keep her in control.” 

“Of course ma’am, I will.” Lance replies.

“She missed taking that old piece of junk for a drive. She’s had plenty of memories with it.” Colleen continues to chop away, multi-tasking each step of making the food. “I don’t suppose you two would make new memories hm?” 

He blushes a bit, thank God it wasn’t noticeable. “Well, I’ll make sure she’ll enjoy her time with me today. Ma’am.” He assures her friend’s lovely mother.

* * *

It had been for awhile now, around twenty or maybe half an hour. Pidge was finally done pampering herself up. In a simple olive green baseball shirt, with grayish-blue jeans and a pair of white rubber shoes. 

She walks out of her room and down the stairs where she finds her friend and mother chatting at the dinner table. Lance was already munching on garlic bread in a basket. The smell of casserole in the oven she’d always loved smelling. 

“Have a snack before you two go Katie. I don’t want you spending money on fast food.” Colleen gives her some bread, she gladly accepts and eats.

Lance was savoring the flavor of each bite he was eating. “Your homemade food is delicious Mrs. Holt. I’d really want to try more of these.” He admits. 

“Well then come by for dinner, maybe even tomorrow! I’m sure Katie will love your company.” Colleen smirks at her daughter, Lance continues to eat his fourth piece and doesn’t notice Pidge signaling her mother to ‘cut it out.’ 

Not wanting more teasing from her own mother. Pidge grabs Lance hands and pulls him to the garage. “Okay! Well we’ll be going now, thanks for the food mom, love you bye!” 

“My food!” Lance cried letting go of the basket. He cleans his hands off on his free hand with a handkerchief.

Colleen laughs at her daughter reacting as she thought. “Katie, you sure are one funny girl.” 

Pidge and Lance arrive at rhe garage, starting up the engine of the motorcycle. They struggled at the hard lever when they kicked it, but luckily it worked and Pidge was proud of fixing it.

”So who’s driving?” Lance nudges her. 

She knew the answer. “Me! I’ll drive, I want to try it again.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t know if I can trust you with that.” Lance pets her head, ruffling the strands of hairs softly. 

She pouts. “If you trusted me with your scientific research last year then you can trust me with this!” 

“Both of them are different. You know that Pidgey.” Lance slips his tongue out at her. 

“It’s the same. I made the research, I also made the bike, well, I repaired it.” She huffs at him back.

All he could do was sigh and he knew he was not talking her out of it, she was stubborn. “Witty girl. Go ahead, let’s go for a drive!”

”Alright!” She felt adrenaline tush through her as she sat in the seat for the first time in awhile. Lance helped her get the stand off and they shook a bit, shocked by the sudden movement.

She chuckles when he looks at her from the early ruckus. She puts both of her hands on the handles, then finally moving in an average speed.

They go out from the garage and driving on the road. Almost empty of other vechicles, they rode down the streets of the subdivision, greeting some friends they saw and passing by the famous shops of the district. 

Pidge goes a bit faster. “Oh my gosh, this is the life!” She feels the cold wind hit her neck and swifting through her hair, Lance felt the same at the back. Both of them were happy and laughing loudly, they didn’t care once they entered the path to the nearby woods.

”Be careful. Don’t get us killed.” He messes with her when they bump a bit by the uneven road.

She grins. “We shouldn’t be afraid of danger!” She speeds up ahead, in control, she swings by and makes multiple amateur daredevil-like stunts, drifting on the dirt.

Lance wasn’t at all terrified, of course he felt a bit scared but he was also going with the flow when he supports her. “Whoa, you can drive like that?” 

“Never disappoint!” She now drives normally, straigt up-ahead.

They go past the trees, some animals disturbed by their presence but the two looked at them go, rabbits, geese and some sparrows which surrounded them.

The sound of the leaves and branches dancing from the breeze they caused. They were driving ahead to the peak of the mountain, a popular spot of sight-seeing, family picnics or camping. 

Once they did arrived, they parked the motorcycle at a secure spot. Both of them go down and sat at the edge, looking towards the sky, now painted orange and pink blended together. 

They kept on smiling and playfully pushing each other when they settled down. The sun was then retiring itself down, they notice this.

“Look, it’s a sunset.” Lance sits beside her, both of them having each other’s company at a now quiet area.

”Yeah. It’s gorgeous to look at.” She hums at the sight. 

“She is.” He replies. 

Pidge wide in shock, looks at him in the eyes. She could feel herself flushed in deep red. Lance was confused at first when she looked back at her but when he recalled himself saying something, he realized that what he just said was spoken out loud.

He grins anyways but looks away. “Oh uh...” He does his habit of scratching his head yet again. 

He scoots closer to her, without telling her, wraps around his left arm on her waist - pulling her closer to him. 

Pidge was more surprised than ever. “Lance, what are you doing?? Stop messing around!” She punches him lightly, he doesn’t feel the slightest of pain.

”Come on, just enjoy it. I know you are.” He doesn’t make eye contact with her but he comforts her more. He makes small involuntary circles with his fingers on her side, making it feel like a massage. 

She couldn’t tell the truth that she was loving every bit of this. All she could do was lean back, on the side of his chest. Closing her eyes, approving his doing. 

It felt nice to have each other. They did hugged and were close for a couple of times in the past, but this time, it felt like forever. 

Pidge could feel her stomach fluttering with butterflies. She finally places her left hand on his, the one holding her. Lance could feel her little breathings on his chest, when he also felt the touch of her soft small fingers, he intertwined his with hers.

”Are you sleepy?” Lance whispers to her. It made her shiver. 

“I’m good. This feels perfect.” She whispers back. 

“You’re perfect.” 

“Shut up.” 

Both of them weren’t that tense anymore. It felt normal, and they were very relaxed with each other. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t die today.” Lance abruptly tells her. She pokes his forehead hardly. “Ouch! I’m just saying that we could’ve tripped or something.” 

“It’s because I’ve fixed an old and once was a broken-down bike and we could’ve had the chance for it to break down again and we’ll face other risks?” She asks him in full description. 

He pokes her back. “Whatever genius, it was a nice ride anyways, I’ll say that.” He places his face on her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

“Stop that. It’s tickling me.” She pinches his cheek. 

He continues to do it, she giggles more like a girl. “Lance no!” He finally tackles her down, playing with her more. They laughed together. 

When they stopped, they looked at each other, smiling sweetly, full of the feelings they never told but they knew they felt for the other. They laid there on the grass, their bodies in close contact.

“I’ll really remember this.” Pidge tells him, holding his hands once more, fingers intertwined. She rests her head on his chest. 

“You can’t fall asleep here now.” He lets go of her hands and embraces her anyways. “We have to get you home.” 

“I want to stay like this for awhile.” She mumbles. 

“Okay. I have nothing against your cute request.” He teases her, she chuckles back. 

Pidge will definitely play this moment in her head millions of times. It doesn’t even feel real to be true, but fortunately it is.

”Hey Lance.” 

”Yeah?”

”Thank you. For accompanying me.” 

“Anything for you Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was quick.  
> I do think I made some spelling or grammar mistakes, I’m too busy to look at them right now. But hopefully I’ll do that later


End file.
